Ballerinaladdin
PierrickCanalFamille's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin" It appeared on YouTube. Cast: *Peedler as Tweety Bird (Looney Tune) *Gazeem the Thief - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jafar - Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Iago - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry: The Movie) *Cave of Wonders - itself *Aladdin - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Razoul - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Guards - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Woman at the Window - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anastasia, Drizella, and Medusa (Cinderella and The Rescuers) *Abu - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman who uses a Broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Neckleace Man and Woman - Mr. Snoops and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *the Sultan - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Jasmine - Anna (w/Elsa as an extra; Frozen) *Rajah - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Watermelon Seller - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Pot Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Apple Seller - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Old Jafar - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Magic Carpet - Burrito the Flying Donkey (with Flying Gauchito as an extra) (The Three Caballeros) *Genie -Jaq (w/ Gus as an extra; Cinderella) *Laddie' Dog Genie -Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Womderland 1951) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars) *Abu as elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Leopard Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Cinderella *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar 2) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *40 Fakirs - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Cooks and Bakers - Chef (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Teacher Genie - Luke (The Rescuers) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Fish Tale) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Adelbert and Adelbert's Father (Mickey's Good Deed) *Rajah Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) *Toy Abu - Bee Toy *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *Snake Jafar - Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Genie Jafar - Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) Gallery: Scene: #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 2 - Ballerina on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 3 - Ballerina Fights With Bugs Bunny/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 4 - Anna and Elsa's Dream #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 5 - Pristine Figg and Nanny's Conversation/Anna and Elsa Runs Aways #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Pristine Figg's Evil Plan #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 7 - Ballerina Arrested (Part 1) #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 8 - Ballerina Arrested (Part 2) #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 9 - Ballerina Escapes With a Sea Witch #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Jaq and Gus/"Friend Like Me" #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 13 - Nanny Upbraids Pristine Figg #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 14 - Ballerina's First Wish #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 15 - Pristine Figg Makes His Move/"Princess Ballet" #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 16 - Nanny Rides on Burrito the Flying Donkey #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 17 - Ballerina Argues With Jaq and Gus/Ballerina Goes to Anna and Elsa #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 19 - Ballerina Almost Spills the Beans/Ballerina and Anna and Elsa's Kiss #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 20 - Ballerina Gets Ambushed/Jaq and Gus Saves Ballerina's Life #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 21 - Pristine Figg Gets Exposed #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 22 - Ballerina's Depression/Ferdinand Steals the Lamp #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 23 - Nanny's Announcement/Jaq and Gus New Master is Pristine Figg #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 24 - Pristine Figg's Dark Wishes/"Princess Ballet" (Reprise) #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 26 - Pristine Figg Takes Over Agrabah #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 27 - Ballerina vs. Pristine Figg #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #"Ballerinaladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin